One of my Kind
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and twenty-two: Mike finally works up the courage to ask her out, and she takes him on a wild ride of a first date.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th cycle. Now cycle 11!_

_Doing a Mike/Brittany showcase, every other day for the next two weeks. **[6 of 7]**_  
_This whole series was inspired by a mix created by a very awesome and always kickass friend. Today's story was inspired by "Hey, Soul Sister" and features this PERFECT song (you'll figure out why) as found for me by the awesome AWESOME Sherrie! (thanks hon!)_

_(if the youtube link doesn't show up, here's the numbery part: c7sFScYDsgk hope it works :))_

* * *

**"One of my Kind"  
Mike/Brittany**

He wanted to try with her, take a leap for her. They were both different people since they'd joined Glee Club, themselves still, but yet better… It was hard to explain, and yet he just knew that much more what she meant to him. He'd wanted to know what she felt in return.

It was easy to rest on what he knew about her, what they both did. But there was more to it.

Then one day he'd decided it. No sense in waiting for a so-called right moment. Any moment was right as far as he saw it… Otherwise he was just waiting because he was scared of the answer.

He went into the gym, walking up into the bleachers as he scanned the faces of the dancing Cheerios, themselves under the watchful eyes of their coach. He took a seat and he watched them, watched her. Even among so many others, she always stood out. She didn't even have to try too hard. It was one of the things he'd always liked the most about her.

She spotted him as the squad finished their routine. She waved to him, and he waved back. He watched the rest of the rehearsal, anxious for it to end. On top of his plans for Brittany, he knew Coach Sylvester had been staring at him at times, like she wanted to recruit more dancers…

"Hey!" he saw her climb up the bleachers and come to sit by him, clutching her water bottle, from which she took a quick drink. He frowned… When had he started being so damn nervous? He looked over at her.

"Good routine," he commented. She shrugged, tapping her fingers on her bottle.

"Jenny almost fell on her head. Coach Sylvester asked if we thought that was hard and she said…" She paused, smirking to herself, then laughing to him. "I don't think I should say…" He was looking at her, and he couldn't wait anymore. "So Jenny got back to…"

"Hey, Brittany?" he interrupted. It took a second before she looked back at him. "You want to go out on Friday?" Looking back at her, he felt he might need to specify things; he needed to make sure she gave her answer to the actual question. "A date?" She looked back at him, and she smiled.

"Sure," she nodded. He smiled back, trying not look so relieved.

Friday came and after classes were over, both of them went home to change. Mike had been aided by his mother in picking his outfit. He made Joey laugh in the options he presented, until eventually he had to make a choice or he'd be late. His mother offered to iron his shirt, knowing it'd be done quicker this way. When he was ready, he headed off to get Brittany.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he got there. He didn't often see her outside of her Cheerios persona, or her Glee costumes… It was as though she was hidden all the time. He remembered her, how she was, before the Cheerios, and when she came out the door, toward the car, it was like a blast from the past. Like any time he could ever see her like this, he saw the kid she used to be, his old schoolyard friend… He couldn't help but smile.

"Where are we going?" was the first thing she asked. He laughed, unsurprised. She'd been curious, but he wouldn't say. Thing was… he'd wanted this night to be about spontaneity.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, smirking. She blinked, unprepared to answer. He saw her mind working. Then her face lit up. He started the car in anticipation. She nodded to herself.

"Go to the mall, you'll see," was all she'd say.

"As you wish," he agreed as they drove off.

The whole way to the mall, he could see how excited she was about this whole idea she'd cooked up, and he wanted nothing more than to see her through it.

When they arrived and she first guided him to the music store, he wondered what she was up to… now it was his turn to sustain himself on curiosity. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"Look for a song," she told him. She turned back to him after a moment, and she saw his confusion. She gave him a nod. "For you and me," she further explained.

"For Glee Club?" he asked, falling into her well of giddiness.

"For you and me," she shrugged. He smirked and nodded.

"Alright, let's do that then… 'A song for Brittany and Mike,'" he posited out loud. He could see it started something in her, and as they got to looking for their song, it continued to work its way through. Then a few minutes later, she came up to him with that smile again.

"You know that video you showed me one time, and you said before that it had to be 'a song for Brittany and Mike,' well… What about a song by Britney and Michael," she gestured throughout.

"By…" he tried to get what she was getting at; she just went on nodding… then he understood, and he smirked. "Spears and Jackson," he guessed.

"Yeah," she shrugged – who else? "What do you think?"

"Sounds good. I still don't know what this is about, but o…"

"Okay," she pulled him along to leave the music store and head straight into… a clothes store? "Alright, you go and I go, but hurry, okay? I'm getting hungry," she warned him. Again she backed up to explain the plan she'd neglected to share. "Costume, go."

"Do I put it on?" he called as she dashed off.

"Not yet!" she called back. He watched her disappear into the women's section for a moment before he carried out his task.

Ten minutes later they were leaving the store, each with a bag in hand. He tried to sneak a look, but she didn't let him. She also announced they were heading to Breadstix. They got into a booth, sitting across from one another. Mike noticed a blonde waitress who was giving Brittany a bit of a stink eye as she passed. "What's with her?" he asked Brittany, who was munching on a breadstick. She looked back, then to Mike again, giving a shrug.

"Nothing, it's fine," she waved off, then offered him the pot of breadsticks. He smiled as he took one.

"Still have no idea what's going on here," he pointed out as she observed the menu. He could see her smirking into it. "Fine, fine, you keep your secrets," he played. She looked up at him like she hadn't caught the joke and should tell him. He held up his hand. "Really, don't tell me." Finally, she smiled and agreed.

They ordered dinner, ate… they ended up discussing first Glee Club and then the song they'd picked in the music store. He had to stop her choreographing from within the booth, instead somehow using the breadsticks to demonstrate instead. They finished out dinner with dessert. It was as they were finishing that she told him they needed to go ahead and change into the clothes they got. When he asked where they were going, the only information she volunteered was 'upstairs.'

They left the restaurant, each heading in the direction of their respective bathrooms. When he was done, Mike headed where he'd been told to, which was 'upstairs.' He looked around for a while… no sign of her just y…

There she was, and he couldn't breathe for a moment. Breath returned slowly but surely as she walked up to him with that smile on her face. She was observing him, too. "Is that okay for… this?" he shrugged. She nodded approvingly. "Now can I know where we're going?" She nodded once more, then pointed behind him. He turned to look…

"Karaoke?" he looked back at her. "Didn't they shut it down last week after that guy got too into his song and broke the equipment?" he asked. She looked past him and saw he was right… There was a sign on the door. Now she looked disappointed, sad… No, no, they were doing too good. "Follow me," he offered his hand and she took it. "Just so happens we have everything we need."

They went outside – it was dark now. In the quiet parking lot, they found his car, he connected his iPod, found the sound, and cranked the volume before turning the lights on and facing her with an inviting smile. She was happy again, and like always she was game.

_[M] "Hee-Hee! / Ooh! / Go on girl! / Ow!_

_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on / You give me fever / Like I've never, ever known / I feel your fever / From miles around / I'll pick you up in my car / And we'll paint the town / Just kiss me baby / And tell me twice / That you're the one for me_

_The way you make me feel / You really turn me on / You knock me off of my feet / My lonely days are gone"_

_[B] "I like the feelin' you're givin' me / Just hold me closer baby and I'm in ecstasy" / [M] "Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five / To buy you things to keep you by my side" / [B] "I never felt so in love before just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore" / [M] "I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied" / [M/B] "'Cause you're the one for me" / [M] "The way you make me feel" / [B] "The way you make me feel" / [M] "You really turn me on" / [B] "You really turn me on" / [M] "You knock me off of my feet now" / [B] "You knock me off my feet" / [M] "My lonely days are gone" / [B] "My lonely days are gone"_

_[M] "Go on girl! / Go on! Hee! Hee! Ow! / Go on girl!"_

_[B] "I never felt so in love before" / [M] "Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore" / [B] "I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied" / [B/M] "'Cause you're the one for me…" / [M] "The way you make me feel" / [B] "The way you make me feel" / [M] "You really turn me on" / [B] "You really turn me on" / [M] "You knock me off of my feet now" / [B] "You knock me off my feet" / [M] "My lonely days are gone" / [B] "My lonely days are gone"_

_[M] "The way you make me feel" / [B] "The way you make me feel" / [M] "You really turn me on" / [B] "You really turn me on" / [M] "You knock me off of my feet now" / [B] "You knock me off my feet" / [M] "My lonely days are gone" / [B] "My lonely days are gone"_

_[M] "Ain't nobody's business, ain't nobody's business" / [B] "The way you make me feel" / [M] "Ain't nobody's business, ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby" / [B] "You really turn me on" / [M] "Ain't nobody's business" / [B] "You knock me off of my feet" / [M] "Hee hee! Ooh!" / [B] "My lonely days are gone"_

_[M] "Give it to me, give me some time" / [B] "The way you make me feel" / [M] "Come on be my girl / I wanna be with mine" / [B] "You really turn me on" / [M] "Ain't nobody's business" / [B] "You knock me off of my feet" / [M] "Ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby's / Go on girl! Ow!" / [B] "My lonely days are gone"_

_[B/M] "The way you make me feel / You really turn me on / You knock me off my feet / My lonely days are gone"_

As the song ended, they looked back to one another… They'd remember the night, bound with happiness, sweet with music, and sealed with a kiss.

THE END


End file.
